


Vanitas and Ventus DESTROYED weeb culture. Not ended but D E S T R O Y E D

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: Rated E for epic
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Vanitas and Ventus DESTROYED weeb culture. Not ended but D E S T R O Y E D

one day i was pissed. they banned my ahegao hoodies from cons!

"PC babies are so cringy lol." i say as i typed out an essay about why people should die for not liking loli

i heard a knock on my door

"who tf is that." i said in japanese.

then the door broke it got kicked by a fuck boy who wears a weird suit. "u r under arrest" he said. behind him there's a blonde twink carrying hand-cuffs.

"wtf" i said

then the fuck boy started to get my ahegao hoodie and burns it "hahahaha" he laughed. "no" i screamed

i'm so sad i'm gonna die this is my life he destroyed my life

"lol ur pathethic cry harder baby cry harder xd"

bUT

then a bunch of sexy women wearing nothing but bras with ahegao prints in it (they have big oppais too >///<) and then they beat them up

"ow" the twink dies first

"no ventus no ur the only reason i live no" he screams

then the fuck boy turned into goo

"ha" i said

"this is hentai's country now!"

then a bunch of lolicons ( like me ;) ) who was standing in the back the whole time stood up and clap

haha u thought this fic was gonna kill weebs don't you

well uve been CLICKBAITED !!!! lmfao we totally and completelly OWNED you lamers


End file.
